


you are the sun (and i’m just the planets spinning around you)

by mikeycliffords



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fake Dating, M/M, Michael has a fat cat, Michael kind of hates himself but... only casually, also Ashton is literally the only person w a single working brain cell, also I haven't proofread it bc im lazy sorry if there's any mistakes ignore them, also Mikey works in a record shop and Luke works in a bakery and. its not really relevant but also, also idk what else to tag this as, also lots of Dumbness honestly this entire thing wouldn't have worked if they weren't idiots so, and also there's this bit where he gets overdramatic and debates throwing himself off a balcony, but he doesn't its okay!!, just for the purpose of this fic, kind of is idk, lots of gay pining, michaels family such but. im sure they're not like that irl, the Cashton is only like. side Cashton its not the main focus of the fic, there's only one bed, there's some drinking in thi s, this is?? stupid and long im Sorry, well Mikey gets pissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeycliffords/pseuds/mikeycliffords
Summary: "are you ready for this?” his ‘boyfriend’ asked, squeezing his hand again and giving him a reassuring smile.― michael’s being forced to go to a stupid family event, even though it really does seem like just yesterday that he was being forced to fly out to australia for his nan’s funeral. it wasn't like he hated his nan and didn't want to mourn her death, he just honestly couldn't be bothered to deal with his family’s constant digs and comments about how unlovable he was and how he should definitely be in a relationship by his age. but ashton had a way to fix that, it all just depended on whether luke agreed or not.(or: the fake dating fic.)
Relationships: Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	you are the sun (and i’m just the planets spinning around you)

**Author's Note:**

> hm okay so... I got some inspo and decided to write something that isn't actually a stupid fic which is fun! I’ve always wanted to write a fake dating au even though they are kind of pretty cliche and over done!! big thank you to [ainslee](https://ashesonthefloor.tumblr.com) for helping me out w some of the plot for this and being as supportive as always <3

Michael wasn't too sure what to do about his current situation, honestly.

He didn't even want to go to his stupid cousin’s wedding. He was too lazy to fly all the way to Australia just for something like that. And besides, every time something like that happened (be it a wedding, a birthday or a funeral) somebody ended up making a comment about how Michael wasn't in a relationship yet.

He couldn't help the fact that he was old and clearly unlovable. His stupid aunt didn't need to point it out every five minutes just to be a prick. There was always some kind of criticism whenever he went home, there always had been. Before, his family used to complain about his hair and how it was too bright and would definitely fall out, and before that it’d been about how music was definitely a dumb career choice ― maybe it was, and maybe the fact that he wasn't in a successful band and his useless knowledge of music was only appreciated by the people who bought the records he sold proved it ― but now they just took every opportunity to talk about how he was alone when everyone around his age in his family was already married with kids on the way.

He was just tired of it, honestly. Michael didn't fucking want a relationship, he wasn't sure why everyone else seemed to be fixated on the idea of him in one. And besides, it wasn't like anyone would ever want to date him anyway. The only person he actually liked was ― well, he was kind of unattainable. He’d never want to be with him anyway.

“I just can't be fucking arsed with dealing with it, honestly,” Michael sighed, flopping onto the couch besides Ashton. “Everyone’s just fucking unbearable.”

Ashton’s brows scrunched up a little as he thought carefully about his words. “Well... can't you just get someone to kind of be your... fake partner for a couple of days? Just to get your family off of your back for a little while. Then you can just not mention them for a few months and tell your mum that you’ve split up.”

This was exactly why Michael went to Ashton with all of his problems. As difficult as it was to admit it, he was pretty much the only person in their friendship group with a working brain cell. Luke was much better for comfort, and Michael tended to gravitate towards him if he needed a cuddle or something ― although, he’d probably never actually admit that ― and Calum could pretty much always cheer him up no matter what. But if he needed advice or for someone to tell him what to do, Ashton was pretty much the only person that he went to.

“You’re a genius,” he laughed a little. It’d work. It had to, otherwise he wasn't sure what he’d do. “Only one problem... who the hell is stupid enough to agree to be in a fake relationship with me?”

And then Ashton’s face lit up, and a smile started to form on his lips and Michael knew what he was about to say before a single syllable even slipped out of his mouth.

“L―”

“No. Fuck off, no. I’m not asking fucking Luke, that’s mortifying.” Maybe he had a bit of a crush on him, just maybe. And Ashton knew that, he’d known since they’d met Luke. “He’d say no, anyway. Why would he want to be my fake boyfriend?”

Ashton just raised a brow. “He’s your friend, and you know him well enough for it not to be suspicious that you’re together. Plus, you two are already kind of... cuddly with each other. So acting all coupley isn't weird for you.”

Michael just rolled his eyes, sighing. “I can't just ask him to be my fake boyfriend for a week.”

“Of course you can. Just call him and ask him to go over to your flat. As least talk about it, and if he says no then... he says no.”

Maybe Ashton had a point. Just maybe. But he really couldn't face the embarassment that he’d feel if Luke said fucking know. That’d just be so mortifying.

“Okay. I’ll... at least ask him or something. But if he says no then I’m going to be so pissed with you.” Michael pulled out his phone, finding Luke’s contact at the top of his messages and typing out something to him quickly.

“I’ll uh, let you know whether he painfully rejects me or agrees to be my fake boyfriend.” Even the idea of Luke being his fake boyfriend was shit. He just... wanted more than that, as stupid as it was. He wasnt even sure why he fucking liked Luke. He was dumb and awful at Mario Kart. But he was kind of sweet, sometimes. He’d always been nice to Michael, even if he definitely didn't deserve it after how mean he’d always been to him when they were teenagers.

But in his defence, he’d only been mean to him because he liked him.

Maybe that was a little childish, but Michael couldn't help that. Lightly shoving him and calling him a dork and kind of bullying him during school had been one of the best ways to get his attention. Besides, they were friends now, so it’d all worked out in the end.

His phone dinged, Luke typing out a reply as soon as he'd seen it, as he always did. “Sure, now?” Michael mumbled, reading it aloud.

Ashton gave him a confused look, before glancing at his phone. “Luke replied then?”

Michael just nodded, “Uh, I’m probably gonna go meet him at mine.” Ashton wouldn't mind him leaving. They hadn't really been doing anything anyway. He'd only gone round there to complain to Ash about how shit his family was. But Ashton knew that, so he gave him a smile, nodded and walked him out of his apartment.

* * *

It didn't take Michael long to get home. His flat was only a short walk away from Ashton’s, barely even taking ten minutes, whereas Luke and Calum’s flat was a little further. The only way Luke probably could've possibly beaten him to his flat was by driving, but that didn't happen very often. He wasn't the best at driving. At one point, Calum had refused to even get into a car with Luke behind the wheel unless he was provided with a bike helmet and knee pads.

So Luke wasn't there when he arrived back at his flat, obviously. He let himself in, immediately greeted by a fat cat rubbing itself against his ankles.

“Hey, Bubba,” Michael murmured, reaching down to scratch Bubba’s little head. He hadn't ever really intended on getting a cat, honestly. Not one like Bubba at least. He’d wanted a kitten, originally. Just for a bit of company in his tiny flat for when he was home. But Bubba had kind of claimed him.

He was a calico cat that could only really be described as fat, honestly. Michael had given him the tiniest glance when he’d seen him, and Bubba had taken that as an invitation to sit himself down in Michael’s lap and dig his claws into his jeans whenever he tried to move him. He was kind of cute, in a scary way. He was missing the tip of his left ear, and when he’d been found, his tail had been broken, so vets had to chop it off. He was kind of cute, in an ugly sort of way. But Michael loved him.

Bubba yowled, glaring at him for no apparent reason. “Shut up,” Michael said immediately, which just encouraged Bubba to scream at him again. He headed over to his fridge, grabbing the tin of cat meat and a fork he’d left on the kitchen side the previous day and scooping some out into Bubba’s bowl for him.

“Here, now stop screaming at me,” he mumbled, putting the bowl on the floor before his demonic cat bit his ankle or something. Bubba was a little demanding, but honestly that was probably Michael’s own fault. Bubba had a cat tree in every room of his flat ― yes, even a little one just in the bathroom ― and enough cat toys to supply an army, even though the only thing he ever played with were shitty plastic balls with bells inside them that Michael had bought from poundland. Bubba carried one in his mouth and patted the other one around the room, just to make sure nobody stole them.

Bubba was a bit of a brat, honestly.

Michael pulled his own food out of the fridge, which was just half of a leftover pizza that he’d ordered last night. But that was okay. Honestly, he’d take half of a cold pizza over his own shit cooking.

He’d eaten the pizza, well, him and Bubba had eaten the pizza ― Michael had barely gotten through one full slice of it before his cat had finished his own food and started harassing him to share his pizza. He wasn't exactly the best person at saying no to anyone, least of all Bubba. Luke had walked in just as Michael was feeding the last bit to the cat.

“Hope you don't mind, I figured you'd be alright with me just walking in,” Luke gave him a grin, running a hand through his curls. “Hey, Bubs.” He didn't even have to be prompted to give the cat attention, already scratching Bubba’s little head and leaning down to give him a smooch.

Michael couldnt help but bitterly think that it was completely unfair that his fucking cat got forehead kisses from Luke, and all he got were soft smiles and the occasional cuddle. Still, Luke was pretty much the world’s best cuddler so he appreciated it.

“Hi,” Michael said he realised he hadn't even spoken yet and had just been staring at Luke for the past minute.

“Hey, Mikey,” Luke grinned. Michael’s stomach seemed to get infested with butterflies every time Luke smiled, even if they weren’t always directed towards him. But it was great when they were, honestly. His stomach flipped like it did whenever Calum dragged him on a rollercoaster, and even though he always felt a little sick it was worth it.

“Uh, hi.” Fuck, he’d already said that. Why was he so fucking stupid? Michael wasn’t sure he’d ever know. “I’ll uh, just get right to the point. I want you to be my boyfriend.”

Luke’s brows scrunched together and he gave him a completely puzzled look.

“Not my actual boyfriend!” Michael said immediately. “Ew, gross. No, I want you to be my fake boyfriend. I want you to pretend to be my fake boyfriend and go to Australia with me for a week for my cousin’s wedding.”

Luke just nodded. Michael had his argument on the tip of his tongue, already prepared to spit out five or so different reasons why he absolutely needed Luke to be his fake boyfriend. But he didn’t need them. “Okay.”

“Okay…?” He asked, frowning at him. Michael hadn’t expected him to give in so easily, honestly.

Luke shrugged, smile slipping back onto his lips like it’d never even left in the first place. “Yeah, why not. I haven’t seen Mum in a while, so maybe we can swing by there… just without all the fake dating stuff. Pretending to be your boyfriend will be fun, anyway.” He scratched behind one of Bubba’s ears, scooping him up into his arms.

Michael nodded, brain kind of working a little slow. Maybe it was still processing the fact that Luke had actually just agreed to that. “We should probably come up with some rules,” he swallowed, standing a little awkwardly. “Just so, like, this doesn't get all… messy.”

Why would it get messy? He was the one head over heels obsessed with Luke, not the other way around.

“That’s a good idea,” Luke said, kissing Bubba’s orange and black head again. Bubba was a little shit, all cuddled up in Luke’s arms, getting the attention that Mikey so desperately wanted. He’d never been so jealous of a fucking cat before.

Michael gave him a small smile, pulling out his phone and heading to the notes app.

“Uh… I guess, no kissing?” He asked, figuring that was an obvious one.

Luke just frowned at him. “Your family isn’t going to believe that we’re serious enough for you to take me to your cousin’s wedding if you won’t even let me kiss you.” Maybe he had a point, but Michael was pretty sure he’d melt into a warm pile of goo and die if Luke even tried to kiss him.

“Well… it’d be weird if we kissed. We’re mates, we don’t do shit like that.”

His taller friend just rolled his eyes, placing Bubba on the floor ― who started to yowl at Luke, as he did whenever he was annoyed with somebody. “If you put that on the list then I’m not going. It won’t work, they won’t believe us if we don’t kiss.”

Michael just rolled his eyes. “So what? What are some Luke-approved rules.”

Luke thought about it for a moment, leaning against Michael’s kitchen counter. “No snitching? Just… nobody else besides us can know that it’s fake.”

“Ash already knows. It was his idea.”

The blond boy nodded, something Michael didn’t really recognise crossing his face. Hurt? No, that couldn’t be right. “Okay, so just tell Ashton not to tell anyone.”

Michael nodded. “You, uh, should put a photo of me and you as your lock screen. And I’ll do the same. Since we’re trying to make this believable.”

Luke smiled a little more. “Okay, that works. We’ll take one on the flight over there or something.”

Neither of them spoke for a moment, both probably trying to come up with some more rules. Well, Michael was. Luke probably had elevator music in his head, as per usual.

“It ends when we get home?” Luke asked, seeming a little unsure about that one. Mikey just nodded, typing it out into his notes app after a moment of hesitation. “We can just… wait a month or two and you can tell your family we split up but are still friends or something.”

That was what he’d been kind of planning on doing anyway, honestly.

One last rule. “Uh, no feelings. Even if the whole fake dating thing feels real, and we act like it’s real for a week or so, it’s not.” The words were kind of painful for Michael to admit, and that rule was more for his benefit than Luke’s. He’d kind of… already broken it already though. But it was fine.

“Okay. That works for me. I wasn’t planning on falling in love with you, or anything.” Luke laughed, like it was a joke, and gave him one of his dumb grins. And Michael forced a smile of his own onto his face, letting out a sort of awkward and pained laugh.

“Yeah, right. Who would?” Michael would probably be in his seventies before he met someone that actually liked him. Or maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration, but it definitely didn’t seem like it’d happen anytime soon. And not with Luke, at least.

Neither of them said anything for a moment, Michael’s head was too busy being filled with self deprecating thoughts of how he’d definitely end up dying alone, still sad and bitter that Luke didn’t like him.

Luke cleared his throat. “You should let me kiss you.”

Michael dropped his phone, praying to god that it hadn’t smashed because there was no way he could afford to get the screen fixed again, and he fucking hated smashed phones. “Shit,” he mumbled, kneeling down to pick it up.

Luke bent down at the same time as him, narrowly avoiding head butting Mikey. “It’s not broken, don’t worry,” he passed him the phone, beating him to it. He laughed a little. “Sorry, I probably should’ve uh, been a bit more clearer. We should kiss. Just so… it’s not massively awkward the first time we do it for real. Or for… fake.”

Huh. Maybe that was a good idea. Luke seemed to be coming up with a lot of good ideas for their fake relationship.

“So I can kiss you?” Luke asked, and Michael kind of wished for the first time that he’d go back to giving the cat attention instead of staring at him.

“Uh, I guess―”

He didn’t even get a chance to finish the question before Luke moved forward, leaning down a little and kissing him. Kissing Luke was… weird. He tasted like coffee, which Michael wasn’t exactly the biggest fan of, and he barely even had time to lean into the kiss and move a hand to Luke’s cheek before the younger boy pulled away.

His face was a little pink, and Michael was more than sure that his own face would be. It felt hot, and he awkwardly lifted one of his hands to rub at his cheek, as if that’d even help. “Uh, was that okay?”

Michael just nodded, pretty sure that his brain had short circuited and forgotten how to work, or something. That wouldn’t be surprising, since he’d pretty much thought about kissing Luke every time he’d looked at his lips, which had happened fairly often. And it barely even counted as a proper kiss since it had lasted all of a few seconds and it was completely meaningless.

It wasn’t completely meaningless to Michael, even though he couldn’t help but feel guilty about that. He was just taking advantage of Luke, savouring any tiny bit of affection that he’d somehow managed to manipulate him into giving him. It wasn’t fair, but it was too late now to tell him he’d changed his mind.

“I’ll book our tickets home, if you want. The wedding’s in a week, so we’ll leave in a few days or so. If that’s alright with you.” Would Luke just leave now? They’d come up with rules, and had a cheeky kiss, what else was there to do? Michael couldn’t exactly kick him out, but he kind of wished he’d fuck off or something. Just so he could burrito himself in a blanket and watch Netflix and feel sorry for him until he fell asleep.

“Yeah, sounds like a plan,” he grinned. “I think I’m gonna have to get going. Me and Cal are ordering chinese, I only came because I thought something was wrong.” Which was valid. Michael didn’t exactly have a habit of messaging Luke and inviting him over. “But I can go now, right?”

Michael just nodded, not trusting himself to actually tell Luke to leave, even if that was what he wanted. This was just… a lot. He needed to lie down in his hallway and maybe have a quick breakdown and figure out what the fuck was happening.

He didn't expect Luke to actually say yes. He thought he’d laugh at first, figuring that Michael was just joking. And then Mikey would have forced a laugh out too, going along with it and pretending like he had been. Because Luke should think that the idea of dating him, even fake dating him, was a complete joke.

He probably did anyway, he was just a good friend.

* * *

Michael hated airports.

Honestly, that was why he avoided travelling so much. He loved it, and some of his favourite memories had been spent abroad in places like Bali or Amsterdam with his friends. But airports were scary.

It was like you stepped into one and time completely stopped. There were people half asleep in chairs at dinner time, or people sipping coffees before their flight left as the sun was rising. And not to mention, something always went wrong for Michael in airports.

Last year, when they’d gone to Paris ― honestly, just because Luke had wanted to go to Disney. He was a giant toddler ― Mikey had completely forgotten his passport at home, only to realise an hour before their flight left when Ashton had been making them double check that they absolutely had anything. Calum drove them back to his flat, and he managed to make it since the airport wasn't that far away from where he lived. But still, the entire time his chest had felt tight and he’d cried like, three times and you would have thought his Mum had just been hit by a car or something with the way his hands were shaking and he was stuttering. The internal panic of possibly missing your flight just because you left your passport at home was just… awful.

But maybe it wasn't so bad this time. Luke was a good distraction, even if Michael had to try his hardest to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach at the reminder that he was yet again using him. He was half asleep, bless him, the hood of his hoodie pulled over his head, hiding how messy his hair was. He’d started to doze off a couple of times already, head resting on Michael’s shoulder and moving almost as quickly as it’d come, just because Luke was obviously trying his best to stay awake.

He wasn't too sure why. It wasn't like Michael would be opposed to him having a nap on his shoulder.

But it was probably for the best. Their flight left soon. Quite soon actually, they should probably start moving if they didn't want to miss it completely but Michael kind of couldn't bring himself to nudge Luke and wake him up from the weird half asleep but not really state that he was currently in, even if it meant that they would miss their flight. Maybe that wouldn't be so bad though. For one, Mikey wouldn't have to go through the severe emotional pain of pretending that he was in love with Luke whilst also trying to simultaneously pretend that he wasn't in love with Luke, and it also meant he could sit there for a while longer, sneaking glances at Luke’s face and admiring how relaxed he looked and how maybe his nose was the most perfect in the world.

Honestly, even the things that Luke didn't think were so great about himself were pretty perfect. The bags under his eyes just made him seem more human, even if Michael did have to resist the urge to tell him to piss off and go nap every time he noticed them being a shade darker. And he wasn't too tall, even if Luke pouted everytime someone called him 6’4” because he insisted that it was a freakishly tall height, and he needed to have an inch or two chopped off. But Michael liked how tall he was, even if it meant that he had to look up the tiniest bit to meet Luke’s eyeline, and he felt a little small whenever he was standing directly next to him.

Basically Michael just liked Luke a lot. He was… perfect, and even the bits about him that weren't so perfect still were. Or he thought so at least.

Michael checked his phone again, smiling a little at the photo Calum had sent him of Bubba. He was cat sitting, even though he hadn’t seemed too happy about it when Michael had first asked him. But in his defence, it wasn't like he could've asked Ashton to look after him. He was allergic. So Calum was naturally the only option.

“What time is it?” Luke mumbled, rubbing at his eyes with his fists. He yawned, nose scrunching up as he did so.

“Uh, the flight leaves in a bit. We should probably go now, actually.”

Maybe they should've left a little early and started heading towards the gate sooner. Michael could already feel the anxiety in his stomach starting to rise up, making his chest tighten and his breath disappear.

Luke’s hand knocked against his, fingers tangling together a little clumsily. “Hey, it’s okay. We can go now and we won't be late or anything.” He squeezed his hand, giving him a reassuring smile.

Michael’s cheeks went a little pink, just because he still wasn't used to Luke holding his hand all of the time, even if it wasn't exactly a rare occurrence. He was… kind of clingy, but it was okay. Mikey didn't mind.

“Alright, yeah. Let’s go.”

They made it to the gate in time, despite Michael being convinced that they were going to completely miss it. Before he knew it, he was squeezed next to Luke on the plane, head resting against the window. Luke had called dibs on the aisle seat, claiming something about having longer legs and needing the extra space.

He was still holding his hand, too. Michael wasn't sure why he hadn't let go yet, but it wasn't like he minded.

“Flying always makes me kind of anxious,” Luke said after a moment of silence. “I’m not sure why. I think I worry too much about everything that could go wrong on a plane. And you’re kind of… far away from the ground.”

Michael snorted, not being able to help himself.

Luke just scowled at him. “I just meant that like, they’re scary.”

“Yeah, I know what you meant, Lu.” The nickname wasn't an uncommon one. It was just like when Luke called him Mikey. And besides, they were friends. Friends used nicknames for eachother.

Luke’s face flushed a little, but Michael was pretty sure it was just because he was a little nervous for the flight. “We should do stuff like that. Have special little nicknames for eachother, that's a couples thing, right?”

That was a good idea, even if it’d be a little awkward to call Luke baby or something. He’d done it before, as a joke ― or maybe a couple of times when he was completely pissed ― but it'd just be weird to do it normally. Even if he kind of wanted to.

“And what am I supposed to call you? Babe? Love? Sunshine?”

Luke’s face got a little more red at the last one. It kind of fit him perfectly, honestly. His hair was more gold than blonde and when he smiled his entire face just lit up, and so did the entire room. He was just sunshine personified, honestly.

“Sunshine could be nice,” he said, voice a little quiet. “It’s not really a stereotypical nickname or anything. So maybe that’ll make us seem a little more real.

Michael just nodded. “Sunshine it is then,” he smiled a little. “And what are you gonna call me?” Probably something mean. Although maybe that wasn't Luke’s style. He was sweet. He wouldn't bully Michael, not even as a joke.

“I could… I could maybe call you sweetheart.”

Mikey was pretty sure he was going to fucking die. Luke calling him sweetheart was something straight out of one of his dreams and he was definitely going to die. “Jesus fuck,” his face felt like it was on fire. “Uh, yeah. Sweetheart works.” He wasn't too sure if it fit him. It didn't really, but it was nice.

“Okay, sweetheart.” Luke squeezed his hand, beaming at him. Was he still holding his hand? That was odd, but maybe he was just getting into character or something.

That was probably it.

“So, where to first when we land?”

Michael just shrugged. “Uh, my parents' house. We’re staying there. I tried to tell my mum to just let me book a hotel or something but she kind of insisted on us staying with her.”

Which could get a little awkward. He only had a single bed in his room, and Luke seemed like he’d barely even fit into a single bed by himself, let alone with Michael in there too.

“Right, okay. That’ll be fine.” He poked Michael’s side, causing him to pout. “Are Mr and Mrs Clifford excited to see me, then?” He laughed a little.

Michael just shrugged. “I dunno. I didn't mention that you’re my plus one for the wedding. I just told them I was bringing someone and avoided answering them when they asked who.” They’d probably be a little surprised when he walked in with Luke, but that was okay. Probably.

“You didn't tell them we’re… dating?” Michael resisted the urge to correct him, insisted that they were only fake dating and it wasn't true. Even if he wanted it to be true, it just wasn't because Luke didn't love Michael the same way that Michael loved him. He didn't actually want to be his boyfriend, he was just being a good friend. And that's all he was, a really good and slightly clingy friend.

He couldn't even say that Luke was his best friend, because it wasn't true at all. Luke and Ashton were a lot closer than they were ― honestly, he’d be kind of jealous of how close they were if it wasn't painfully obvious that Ashton was crushing on Calum ― and Calum had been his best friend since forever. So Luke wasn't his best friend, he was just a friend. A good friend, but he wasn't exactly Luke’s favourite person by any means.

“No, I just figured we’d explain it when we get there. We’re going to have to explain it all anyway, so it’s fine.”

Luke just nodded. “Okay, that works. As long as they know you’re actually bringing someone to the wedding in the first place.”

Michael rolled his eyes a little. “Of course they do. I wouldn't just bring you unannounced or anything. They know I’m bringing my… boyfriend.” Fake boyfriend, he painfully reminded himself.

Luke let out a relieved sigh. “That’s alright then.”

He couldnt wait to get off this fucking plane, honestly. Maybe fake dating Luke wouldn't be as simple and easy as Ashton had claimed it'd be. Honestly, it was just awkward and he didn't know how to talk to him, and the fact that he was still holding his hand was kind of making him want to smash a window and throw himself into the clouds. It wasn't like holding Luke’s hand was necessarily a bad thing. He was just kind of going to be a little heartbroken when he eventually let go.

That was probably what Michael was most afraid of. He didn't want to get too used to having Luke with him, kissing him and holding his hand all of the time. What was he supposed to do when that all just stopped? Move on? He’d been struggling with his crush on Luke for years now, he wasn't sure he ever had a chance of moving on.

“Take a photo with me?” He asked, voice breaking through Michael’s thoughts.

Michael just frowned at him, brows scrunched up in confusion before he realised what he was even talking about. “Oh. For our lockscreens.”

Luke just nodded. “Don't look so upset about it,” he laughed a little, already pulling his phone out and readying his camera app. They took a few photos, and Luke smiled a little to himself before kissing Michael’s cheek in one of them. He was just trying to make this as realistic as possible, he bitterly reminded himself.

It wasn't like anyone like Luke would ever like anyone like Michael. Michael was just… nothing. Not compared to Luke. Luke was pretty much the centre of everything, in everyone's lives. He was the sun, everything revolved around him. His family’s, their friends’. Luke was just the centre of everything. And Michael was just one of the many, practically insignificant planets that spent their time spinning endlessly around him. He probably wasn't even one of the important planets, like Earth or Mars. He was one of the random moons that orbited Saturn, or maybe even fucking Pluto. So close yet so far to being near the sun, but not nearly significant or good enough to be considered a planet.

Luke shifting about in his seat distracted Michael from his continuous cycle of self loathing, and rested his head on his shoulder, one arm moving to sneak it’s way around Mikey’s waist. In the time that he’d spent contemplating how many breakdowns he’d definitely have to have before he could emotionally process what was going on, Luke had nodded off. It wasn't that surprising, not since Luke had been half asleep for the past few hours, and Michael’s shoulder was conveniently positioned to act as a pillow.

He tried his best to stay still, having to make a conscious choice to not tense his shoulders or anything. He wasn't exactly used to Luke napping on him, even if it did happen pretty often. Luke just had a habit of falling asleep everywhere, honestly.

Michael busied himself by scrolling through his phone, for a little while, and then by watching some shitty movie that he couldn't even understand the basic plotline of. It was only when he tore his earphones out of his ears and shoved them in his pocket, and contemplated whether it’d really be fair to wake Luke up just because he kind of needed a piss, that someone spoke to him.

“You and your boyfriend are so cute.” An elderly woman from across the aisle said, almost scaring the absolute shit out of him. She offered him a warm smile.

“He's not my― We’re not like―” He cut himself off, because… making sure that everybody definitely thought they weren’t really together wasn't exactly part of the plan. They were fake dating, he painfully reminded himself.

The woman’s smile just grew a little wider, which was a little off putting, honestly. Or it put Michael off, at least. He wasn't really the biggest fan of people that were constantly so smiley and happy, like little rays of sunshine. Besides Luke, he was the only exception. “Ah, I get what you mean. It was just like that with me and my wife before we started dating. We both loved each other and acted like we were in a relationship already, but we were completely oblivious to the fact that we both felt the same way.”

Michael took note of the woman sitting next to her, asleep using a knitted scarf as a pillow, her fingers interlocked with her wife’s. Just like Luke’s and his were. “Uh, we don't… I mean, I like him but he doesn't feel the same way. We’re just friends and stuff.”

She just nodded, knowingly. “Right, okay. Just friends.” The woman winked at him, giving him a knowing smile.

Luke stirred a little, pressing his face against Michael’s neck as he shifted and tried to snuggle into his side. It was a little tricky, but he managed. “We nearly there yet?”

Luke’s lips brushed against Michael’s neck as he spoke, and he was pretty sure that this was how he was going to die, with Luke clinging onto him and practically trying to share his airplane seat instead of sitting on his own. “Uh, no not really.”

The blond just huffed and pouted, which almost felt like he was kissing Mikey’s neck or something. Yep, he was definitely going to die. His parents better charge Luke for his fucking funeral because it was all his fault.

Luke mustve noticed the old woman sitting across from them, still staring at them with that dumb knowing smile, because he waved and said “Hi,” in that stupidly attractive sleepy voice of his.

“I was just saying that you and your boyfriend are adorable together.”

Michael mentally prepared himself to hear Luke say the exact same thing that he’d said just moments before. That they weren't actually dating, and they didn't like each other that way. And they were just fucking friends.

“I know, right? It’s all him, he’s just the cutest.” Luke grinned, nosing at Michael’s jaw before kissing him there gently.

There was no way he’d make it through a full week of pretending to be his fake boyfriend.

* * *

“I’m so tired.” Luke yawned, stupidly perfect nose scrunching up as he stretched out his legs the best he could in the backseat of the taxi they were sat in. He wasn't holding Michael’s hand anymore, he’d let go of it halfway through the flight to awkwardly climb over him and go to the loo. He couldn't really decide whether he preferred Luke holding his hand was more or less painful than Luke not holding his hand. Now he was just painfully over aware of pretty much every time Luke moved his hand, when it accidentally brushed against his own or he gave his knee a reassuring squeeze and nudged him gently.

“I don't understand why. It’s not like you haven't been asleep since we got to the airport, and that was hours ago.” The blond boy made a little grumbly nose beside him, glancing out of the window. He looked like he was the star in some cliche teen rom-com about moving out of your hometown and one day returning, staring wistfully out of the window as if he was debating how different his life would be if he’d never had left. It hadn’t exactly been the smartest decision, leaving Sydney and moving to London as they tried to be in a band for a little while and eventually gave up on that dream. They still… had the odd gig every so often, but Calum worked most nights in a bar, and if Ashton wasn't at school ― where he worked as some kind of teacher, the only one of them with a ‘proper’ job. He’d been smart enough to get a degree as a Plan B in case being in a band hadn't worked out, Michael couldn’t exactly say the same since he spent most of his days selling records in a shitty bookstore to kids who’d never even heard of Metallica and just wanted to buy cheap vinyls to hang on their wall for the ‘aesthetic’ ― then he’d be there too, since staring at Calum was his favourite activity at the moment. They just didn't have time for gigs. They were all busy.

Michael wasn't sure what’d happen to them all eventually. If you’d told him five years ago that right now he’d be sat in a taxi going to his cousin Daisy’s wedding and taking Luke Hemmings as his date, because even the future Michael still couldn’t get an actual relationship, he’d have told you to fuck off.

It was just weird to think about, the future. He was still stuck in the headspace of the fourteen year old boy that’d called Luke a dork and took the piss out of his glasses and his hair just because he’d thought he was cute and hadn’t known how else to get his attention. He didn't know whta he fucking wanted to do with his life, it was just Luke.

God, he needed to get a life and figure out how to move on. Maybe Michael should just become a slut or something, start sleeping around with random people. Although he wasn't really too sure that’d work out okay. Nobody would really compare to Luke, that was the reason why all of his past and fleeting relationships hadn’t been successful at all. He always ended up feeling guilty about the fact that he was secretly in love with someone else ― or as he reminded himself, hopelessly crushing on, not in love with ― and then had to awkwardly break up with them because he couldn't handle it.

Luke looked at him, a beaming smile on his features, face completely lit up like he was the fucking sun or something. “We’re almost home, Mikey.”

Michael gave him a smile in return, not as bright or angelic as Luke’s of course. He was just unattainable, honestly. “Yeah. Won't be too long and we’ll be forced to look after screaming children whilst my cousin stresses with my parents about wedding shit.” His mum and cousin were close, for some fucking reason, and she was helping Daisy with a lot of the wedding planning. Which meant, unluckily for Michael and Luke, it’d be another person that they’d have to convince they were in a serious relationship with each other when they had… kind of no idea how to act like they were in a serious relationship.

It’d be easy enough to convince his parents. They were so fucking desperate to believe that Michael was in a happy, committed realtionsihp. Everytime they called him, they asked him whether there was “a new special man or woman in his life that he hadn’t told them about yet.” But Daisy… she seemed to like the fact that he was a lot less advanced in life than her. She was a lawyer, he sold fucking records. She was getting married before she even hit her mid twenties, and… well, the fact that Michael had to ask Luke to be his fake boyfriend said it all. And to top it all off, she already had two kids and another one on the way. And Michael had a cat waiting for him at home, who was practically a toddler anyway.

She just one upped him in every aspect of life, and liked to rub it in whenever she got the opportunity to. She didn't want him to be in a relationship, she liked the fact that it wasn't. That way she got the validation of hearing “you should be more like Daisy, you know, her and Joey are getting married soon” everytime they were in the same fucking room. So, naturally, she’d be comparing his and Luke’s ‘relationship’ to her own every chance she could, and she’d be delighted to find out that it was all a facade and him and Luke didn't love each other at all.

Or, rather Luke didn't love Michael.

“Whereabouts?” The taxi driver asked, turning the corner down Michael’s street.

“Uh, just here’s fine,” Michael mumbled, waiting for the driver to stop the car before handing him the money he owed him, taking Luke’s hand without really thinking about it and tugging him out of the car.

He went to drop his hand, using the face that the driver was about to hand him his and Luke’s bags as an excuse to do so, but Luke squeezed it and held his hand tight instead. “You’re supposed to be my boyfriend, remember? Hand holding is rule one in relationships.”

Michael just nodded, cheeks getting a little red. “Right, fuck, how could I forget?”

Luke took his own bag, leading Michael over to the front door. “Are you ready for this?” His ‘boyfriend’ asked, squeezing his hand again and giving him a reassuring smile.

“Not really,” he gave him a slightly pained smile, squeezing his hand back after a moment’s hesitation.

Michael didn't get a moment longer to stress and panic about what was going to happen as soon as he knocked on the door and his mum let him in, because before Luke even had a chance to spew some bullshit about how everything was going to be fine and nothing would go wrong, Daisy answered the door.

“Mikey! I thought I saw you walking up to the house.” She pulled him into a hug, a little awkwardly since she was seven months pregnant. “I didn't think it was you at first, since your hair’s actually a normal colour for once. I’m really glad you’ve stopped dyeing it, honestly. It was only a matter of time before it all started falling out.”

And there it was. That’s how it always started out with his family. Little comments that are only critising him slightly, and then by the end of his time visiting that progressed to everyone discussing everything he needed to change, like his job, his health routine ― which was nonexistent, but the way ― and just about fucking everything else.

He gave her a small smile, probably looking like he was in pain and hated everything. Which he did, by the way.

“Who’s this?” She asked, finally taking note of Luke’s existence. She’d probably just been viewing him as an extension of Michael’s arm, since he’d been kind of clinging to him since Daisy had opened the door.

“Hi,” he gave her a little wave, acting like he was shy and kind of nervous. Which he probably wasn't. Why would Luke, his friend, be nervous to meet his stupid cousin? “I’m Luke.”

She frowned, obviously trying to place his name and face. “Luke, the bandmate?”

“Luke, the boyfriend,” he corrected, a little smile slipping onto his lips. God, he was cute. And really good at acting. He was such a good friend for pretending to be his boyfriend.

Daisy’s frown didn't leave her face, in fact it seemed to be threatening to stick to her face like a tattoo or something. “I didn't realise you were finally dating, Mike?”

“Uh, it hasn't been that long. A few months. But I figured you guys wouldn't sit and make comments about how I’ll die alone if I brought my boyfriend to the wedding.” That technically wasn't a lie, although Luke wasn't his boyfriend. But still, it was just a half-lie. Or… a majority-truth.

“That's sweet. You know, me and Joey are going on five years now.” Because it was definitely a fucking competition. Honestly, this was the reason why he couldn't stand his fucking family. They were just the worst. Daisy was a bit of a bitch, honestly, and he couldn't stand her.

“That’s nice,” Luke deadpanned, giving her a confused look. Michael thought he looked adorable whenever he was confused, honestly. His stupidly perfect nose scrunched up a little, and so did his brows, and he jsut seemed like he was trying his hardest to figure out what the fuck someone was talking about, but failing miserably.

It really was rude how cute Luke was, now that Michael thought about it. Especially when he ended up with a fucking unrequieted crush on him. Luke should just… take one for the team, do the rest of the world a favour and get plastic surgery so he wasn't as cute. Maybe fuck his nose up with a ‘botched’ nose job or something. It was only fair when nobody else could really compare to how pretty he was.

Daisy coughed a little awkwardly, like she was trying to clear her throat but didn't quite know how, and gave him a pointed look. Michael’s face heated up immediately when he realised he’d definitely been staring at Luke for the past few minutes. “Uh, we should probably get inside. Drops the bags off in my room or something.” Honestly, he just didn't want to stand and talk with Daisy any longer.

“I can help you if you want?” She gave him another one of her definitely fake smiles, hand already inching towards Luke’s bag to take it off of him.

“We’re alright, thanks,” Luke gave her a polite smile, whilst Michael took the easier option and just kind of shoved past his cousin to get upstairs. They could go see his mum in a bit or something. He just needed a moment.

Luke followed him up there, seemingly failing at carrying a suitcase up the stairs without making an obscene amount of noise. He gave Michael a sheepish smile when he glanced over at him with a scowl. “I’m sorry,” he pouted, looking like a little kid again. “Your stairs are annoying.”

Michael laughed a little, despite the fact that he was in a pissy mood and Luke being a noisy fucker was making it much worse. “Just try not to fall up them, yeah?”

Luke rolled his eyes behind him, still trailing behind him and bumping his suitcase against each step.

Michael’s bedroom ― or rather, what used to be his bedroom before he’d moved to the other side of the world ― was the first one that you got to after walking up the stairs, and the door was slightly open, evidence that somebody had been in there earlier.

It was more of a spare room than his own, honestly. The walls weren't the same shade of blue that his and Calum had messily painted them one day when they’d been bored, instead they were a boring shade of eggshell that Michael definitely wouldn't have chosen. They were just too white and reminded him of that eerie seen in the last Harry Potter film.

None of his shit was here. Sure, he’d taken most of his posters and sentimental items with him when he’d moved out, but it was just slightly weird to see his old room with none of his things in it, even if he knew they were either safely back in his own flat or in a box in the attic.

It wasn't like he was hurt or shocked. He hardly visited, he couldn't blame his parents for wanting to clear out his room and make it a little more suited to their house now, and not keep it as some kind of creepy shrine to their son who couldn't be arsed to visit them half of the time.

Really, it was probably karma. If he just ignored the fact that his family was awful and harassed him everytime he visited, then maybe his bedroom would still be the same.

Luke’s chest knocked against his back, obviously not aware that Michael had stepped dead in the doorway. “Shit,” he mumbled, “Sorry, Mikey.” He gave him an apologetic smile, awkwardly rubbing Michael’s back as if he’d done any damage by walking into him.

“It’s alright,” Michael let out a laugh and gave him a little smile, only having to force it a little bit.

Another issue with them staying in this room was that there was only one bed. Now, if his parents annoyingly been weirdly insistent on him and Luke staying at their home, he would have just booked a hotel room for them with two twin beds, but now they had to share. Or rather, Michael was pretty sure he’d end up letting Luke have the bed and he’d just crash on the floor with a pillow and a blanket or something.

His rug was pretty comfy, maybe he could use that as a mattress.

Michael stepped into his room, dumping his suitcase on the floor with little care for being quiet. “Your cousin’s uh… nice,” Luke scratched the back of his neck a little awkwardly, leaning his own suitcase against the wardrobe.

He snorted, giving him an amused look. “Not sure nice is the word for her, honestly.” She was just a bit of a bitch. She wasn't as bad as her aunt, who was practically ready to sign Michael up for tinder and sort him out a profile the second he gave any indication towards wanting a relationship. Which he didn't, by the way. Or… rather, he didn't want a relationship with anyone whose name wasn't Luke Hemmings.

“She's not that bad,” Luke mumbled, although Michael could tell he was just trying to be polite and not slag off his family right in front of him. It wasn't like Michael would mind if he did though, he bitched about them too.

He just shrugged, sitting down on the bed. “That’s like saying you’re not that cute.”

That was an accident. He didn't mean to fucking say it, just… think it. And now Luke would definitely know that he was in love with him. You didn't just think or say stuff like that about your friends.

Luke’s cheeks got a little pink immediately, and he gave Michael a soft smile. “Thanks, Mikey.”

He forced a laugh out, nodding. “I’m not being serious, Lu. Don't worry. Just… getting some practice in so it doesn't shock you if I say stuff like that in front of my family.” If there was anything Michael was good at, it was making up bullshit excuses on the spot. He could shit talk for days.

Luke just nodded, face getting a little more red for some reason. “Do you think we should go downstairs and see your parents now?”

Michael didn't really want to. He just sort of wanted to sit in his redecorated childhood bedroom with the person that he was pretty sure was the love of his life and not have to go endure the awkwardness and slightly painful experience that was having to pretend to date him. It was his fault, really. It wasn't like Luke had come up with this insane idea, it’d been Michael. Or technically Ashton.

He was definitely going to fight Ashton if something went wrong.

* * *

Michael dragged Luke down the stairs, grip on his hand growing tighter as he caught sight of his mother and Daisy sitting on the couch, a cup of tea in each of their hands and another two sitting on top of coasters on the coffee table.

“And you’ll never guess who was standing next to him! Luke, like Luke Hemmings. Apparently they’re dating.” Daisy’s stupidly annoying voice reminded Michael as a little bird’s chirp or something. Just… annoying and endlessly frustrating as she gossiped to Karen.

“Luke as in Liz Hemmings’ youngest? I didn't know Mikey still liked him.”

Michael felt his face head up as his mum alluded to the fact that he used to have a small crush ― okay, maybe a big crush ― on Luke. He wasn't even too sure how his mum had found out about that, although it'd probably been the same way that Calum found out, and Ashton.

Actually, maybe it was just obvious. Well, obviously to pretty much everyone except Luke but he was just completely oblivious, much to Michael’s dismay.

“You used to fancy me?” Luke whispered from beside him, although Luke’s version of a whisper wasn't that much quieter than his normal speaking volume, and everyone in the room turned to look at him.

Michael didn't even get time to deny it and insult him before he was being pulled into a hug by his mother. Now, he wasn't that much of a mummy’s boy or anything, not compared to someone like Luke who’d probably still be living with his mum if it was acceptable, but maybe it was a little nice to be home and see his parents.

“I’ve missed you,” Karen said, rubbing his back gently.

He just nodded, glancing over at Daisy from his mum’s shoulder and frowning a little at the look she gave him. “I missed you too, mum.”

She let go of him after a moment, and Luke was the next one being tugged into a hug. His face flushed a little, and he gave Michael a surprised look. “And Luke! I knew Mikey was bringing someone but I didn't realise it’d be you.”

It was quite funny how Luke had to kind of bend over to hug Michael’s mum back. He was weirdly tall, but it suited him. Somehow he made his long limbs look sort of normal.

“Well, yeah. He asked me if I wanted to come uh… meet everyone properly as his boyfriend.” At least Luke was sort of good at coming up with lies on the spot, even if he did trip over his words a little bit.

Karen just gave him a smile as she pulled away, sitting back down next to Daisy and gesturing for Michael and Luke to sit down around the coffee table with them. Michael frowned a little at the fact that Daisy was sitting in his spot ― which wasn't really his spot anymore, but still, it was weird to sit anywhere other than there ― but Luke pulling him with him to sit down next to him on the second best seat in the house, the recliner is dad usually sat in, distracted him from his plans to somehow trick Daisy into moving out of his seat.

“Do you two have your suits sorted for the wedding?” Daisy asked, raising her brows expectantly at them both. Luke’s face morphed into something that was a mixture of confusion and panic, and he nudged Mikey’s side gently.

“Yeah, don't worry. We’re not gonna turn up to your wedding in pyjamas,” Luke let out a small sigh next to him, and laughed a little. Honestly, Michael was convinced that Luke could turn up to the wedding in a fucking bin bag and he’d still be the prettiest one there.

“That’s good then. Everything needs to be perfect, the wedding’s tomorrow.” Daisy was a perfectionist, and that’d be perfectly fine if she didn't blame everyone else around her when things didn't go exactly how she wanted them to.

“How long have you guys been planning the wedding for?” Mihcael couldn't tell whether Luke was actually interested, or if he was just making conversation to try and be polite. Either way, it was… kind of nice of him to show an interest. Sort of.

Daisy just gave him a small smile. “About six months now, but we’ve been engaged for around a year.”

“You know, maybe in another year or so you two might be the ones getting married.” It was a nice simple suggestion, and Michael was sure that his mother didn't mean anything by it, but he couldn't help but choke on the hot tea he’d just had a sip of, almost spitting it all over Luke.

Luke gently smacked his back, rubbing it gently and giving him a concerned look.

“Uh, I don't really think me and Luke are ready for that. We’ve only been together a few months.” And there was the whole factor that they were fake dating. Plus, even if they were together, Michael didn't really think of himself as the… marriage type.

“Right, that makes sense,” Karen didn't bother hiding her disappointed smile, obviously upset that her son was finally in a relationship but didn't think it was serious enough to fucking propose right that moment. Honestly, sometimes Michael thought that his family genuinely believed the world worked like some kind of fairy tale or something.

Luke shifted a little, leaning his head on Mikey’s shoulder, his curls tickling his nose a little. Karen’s smile was back on her face again within moments, and Michael had to resist the urge to nudge Luke’s face away with his shoulder and tell him to fuck off.

“Where’s dad?” He asked, squeezing Luke’s hand without really thinking about it.

“He just nipped out to pick up the cake from the bakers.” Daisy said.

And that was that. Michael’s dad came home after a short moment, and they had dinner around the dining table, and Luke had to awkwardly explain everything about their ‘relationship’ all over again, and before he knew it Daisy was heading home to her fiancee and Michael was being tugged back upstairs to his bedroom by his… boyfriend.

“We should probably go to bed,” Michael said, letting go of Luke’s hand to close the door behind them, figuring it’d be okay if he locked it. That didn't mean anything. He just didn't want his parents barging into his room at whatever time in the morning.

“Yeah, probably.” Luke started peeling off his clothes, starting by kicking off his battered converse and then lifting his top over his head. Michael had to fucking force himself to look away from him, not wanting to oggle him like a child walking past a sweet shop or something.

“Uh, you can have the bed if you want. I can just sleep on the floor or something.” He took off his own shoes, shrugging off his jacket and letting it drop to the floor.

Luke just gave him a puzzled look, halfway through pulling his jeans off when he stopped to stare at him. “Why? Do you not want to sleep in bed with me or something?”

Michael just shook his head immediately. “No, of course I do. I mean― I uh, don't not want to sleep next to you. I just figured you wouldn't want to sleep with me.” His face flushed a little, and he couldnt help but feel awkward as fuck stood in his kind-of childhood bedroom with the only person he’d ever had a crush on, both halfway through stripping out of their clothes and talking about sleeping next to eachother.

“Why wouldn't I be okay with it? Mates sleep next to each other all of the time.” Luke gave him an easy smile, returning back to taking his clothes off. He opened up his suitcase, pulling out a pair of grey joggers. “Do you mind if I sleep shirtless? It’s too warm for tshirts.”

Of course he minded. He was already absolutely dying at the idea of sleeping next to Luke, let alone sleeping next to a shirtless Luke. He was almost sure he’d end up actually dying at the sight of it.

But of course, because he was an absolute idiot and he hated himself, he just gave him a tight smile and said: “Uh, yeah sure. That’s fine.” He turned around, so Luke couldn't see him as he pulled his own t-shirt and jeans off and headed over to his suitcase for some pyjamas.

“You know… you could always sleep in one of my hoodies if you want. Couples do that, right? Wearing each other's clothes, I mean. It might just make us seem a little more… together.”

Michael paled a little, before dropping the pyjama top he’d been planning on wearing to bed back into his suitcase. “Uh, okay. That works.”

He had a hoodie being handed to him before he knew it.

It was soft and warm, nothing special was happening with the design or anything, but Michael knew for a fact that it was one that Luke wore often. He tugged it over his head, trying to will his cheeks not to heat up at the way it was slightly oversized for him, the sleeves falling almost to his fingertips. It smelled like Luke too, not that Michael made a habit of sniffing him or anything. But it was nice. Sort of warm and safe, like being hugged by the taller blond boy.

“It looks nice on you,” Luke grinned, getting into bed and shifting around a little to get comfortable.

Michael’s face felt like it was on fucking fire, but he ignored it, zipping his suitcase up even if there wasn't much point to it, and following Luke’s example of getting into bed.

They were both quiet for a moment, sitting kind of tensely in bed next to each other. It was Luke that broke the silence first, glancing at Michael a couple of times before actually daring to speak.

“Do you think we could cuddle?”

Michael just gave him a confused look, before hesitantly nodding. Luke was a cuddly guy, he knew that. And it wasn't like they didn't cuddle often. Honestly, if Luke sat next to him without leaning his head on his shoulder or snuggling against his side then there was probably something wrong with him.

“Do you want to be the little spoon, then?” Michael asked, only lightly teasing his friend.

Luke just shrugged. “Uh, I thought that I could cuddle you, actually. Since you let me nap on you on the flight over here.” He gave him a soft smile. “But you can cuddle me if you uh, don't want to be cuddled or something. I just thought it might be nice.”

Michael just frowned, still looking at him in confusion. “You want to cuddle me?” Luke just nodded, or he was pretty sure he nodded. His room was kind of dark since there wasn't a lamp on his bedside table for some fucking reason, but he could kind of make out Luke’s face. “Okay.”

He shifted around a little, so his chest was level with Luke’s chest. Michael hesitated for a moment, before letting one arm rest on top of his stomach, chest gently resting on his chest. “This okay?” He asked, voice a little muffled by the fact that his cheek was smushed against the other boy’s chest.

Luke just nodded, one arm wrapping around Michael and holding him a little closer. “Yeah,” he yawned a little, and Michael glanced up at him just in time to see his stupid nose scrunch up like it always did whenever he yawned.

“Go to sleep, sunshine,” Michael mumbled, the previously agreed upon pet name slipping past his lips before he’d even realised it. He didn't dare look at Luke’s face, not wanting to see any sign of disgust or confusion, so instead he kept his eyes firmly shut and his face pressed against the comfortable pillow that was Luke’s chest.

If he had actually looked at him, what he would have seen was a soft, fond smile and Luke’s cheeks getting a little bit pink. “Only if you promise to sleep too, sweetheart.”

Michael was pretty sure that there was no way he’d be able to sleep anytime soon, not since it was kind of difficult to relax enough to actually fall asleep when he was hyper aware of the feeling of Luke’s arm around his waist, hand gently rubbing over his back, or the way that his heart was beating quite quickly. “Yeah,” he smiled. “I promise.”

* * *

Michael was a dirty liar.

He didn't sleep. In fact, he didn't sleep a wink. He just squeezed his eyes shut and pretended to be asleep everytime Luke shifted a little, or woke up a tiny but. Luke was also apparently… quite clingy in his sleep. Throughout the night he’d pulled Michael closer bit by bit, until Michael was practically laid on top of him. It’d be kind of cute if Michael wasn't dying.

The sun had been up a few hours already, and since they’d forgotten to shut the curtains, it wasn't long before Luke started stirring. “Mikey?” He mumbled, pressing his face into Michael’s face as if he was trying to block some of the light from the room.

“Hey, Lu,” he shifted a little, poking Luke’s side to be a dick, and gave him a soft smile. “You don't have to wake up yet.” Well, he kind of did. The wedding was at twelve and it was already eight o’clock. That didn't leave a whole lot of time to get ready. Michael knew from experience that Luke had a habit of stressing over his hair for at least an hour before deciding that it looked decent enough to be seen by the rest of the world.

“Nah, it’s okay.” He sat up, untangling himself from Michael a little awkwardly. The first thing Luke did was reach for his phone, checking the time and his messages. “Calum says hi,” he mumbled after a moment.

“Is Bubba okay? Michael asked immediately, a little concerned about how Bubba was doing without him there. Sure, he was only leaving him for a few days, but Bubba was clingy and didn't do too well away from Michael. Last time, he’d had to cut his visit short since his insane cat had gone on a hunger strike and refused to eat anything until Michael had returned and fed him himself. It wasn't like Michael had minded the excuse to get an early flight and return back home. He’d much rather be with Bubba than his family.

Luke just nodded, flinching a little at the sound of his phone ringing. “Oh, he’s calling,” he answered the call, which was apparently Calum FaceTiming them, and passed the phone to Michael without another word.

“Mikey?” Calum had the camera uncomfortably close to his face, and once he’d adjusted it so Michael could see everything, his attention was stolen by the cat sitting by Calum’s side.

“Hey, Bubs,” he grinned, honestly wishing he could reach through his phone screen and kiss Bubba’s little forehead.

His fat little cat screeched at Michael through the phone, paw reaching out to try and tap at him ― or, knowing Bubba, probably scratch him in revenge for abandoning him ― through the screen. “I miss you too, Bubba,” he gave his evil baby a fond smile. “How is he, Cal?”

Calum snorted, petting the cat. “Hello to you too,” he smiled easily. “He’s fine. He woke me up this morning and stole my breakfast, and he ate most of his dinner last night. I think he’s missing you, though. He found one of your dirty hoodies and curled up on it. Little fucker bit me when I tried to take it off of him to put it in the wash.”

Michael really just missed his cat. “So how are you two lovebirds doing?”

He rolled his eyes at Calum, “Fuck off. Things are going fine. I think they actually believe it.”

Luke shifted a little beside him, getting out of bed and starting to get changed into his clothes, not that there was much point. Honestly, Michael was planning on staying in bed until he had no other choice, and then he’d probably just put his suit straight on. Getting dressed two times was far too much effort.

“That’s just cause we’re good actors,” Luke said, giving him a grin.

Calum yawned over the phone, giving his best friend a tired smile. “What time is it over there?” Michael demanded, scowling at him after a moment.

“Uh, like eleven o’clock, maybe. Why?”

Michael just frowned at him. “That’s past Bubba’s bedtime, Cal. You’ve looked after him before, you know you’ve gotta take him to bed at nine o’clock or he gets grouchy. Look at him. He’s exhausted, bless him.”

Bubba gave Michael a confused look ― or, confused for a cat, at least ― and then glanced at Calum who honestly looked just as confused as him. “Mike, he’s a cat. He doesn't have a bedtime. He’ll sleep when he needs to.”

He shook his head. “Take him to bed, Cal. You need to go to bed too.”

Calum just raised his brows, looking more amused than anything. “You can't tell me when to go to bed, Mikey. You’re not my dad.”

Michael just pouted at him. “It's late, you need sleep if you’re gonna be up at eight o’clock to give Bubs his breakfast.”

His best friend let out a chuckle. “Well I’m sure Bubba’ll wake me up even if I’m not up before then.” That was a good point. Bubba was very demanding and didn't like it when his schedule was changed. If he didn't wake Calum up by screeching in his ear, it’d be by jumping on his chest and almost breaking his ribs. That’d happened to Michael a few times, and he’d learnt to sleep on his stomach. Bubba jumping on your back hurt a lot less than him jumping on your chest or stomach, but Calum didn't know that.

“Calum,” he whined, pouting at him a little more. “Go to sleep or I’m changing my Disney password and you won't be able to finish The Mandalorian.”

“You wouldn't.” It was Calum’s turn to scowl at him now, picking up the poor cat from his spot on the couch. The nice view of Cal’s face that Michael had been getting shifted to an out of focus shot of his ceiling, camera shaking as he carried Bubba through to Michael’s spare room, which was where Calum stayed whenever he looked after the cat for him.

“Night, mate,” Calum mumbled, before hanging up on him.

Michael put Luke’s phone back on the bed, and then glanced up at the boy in question. “I really can't be arsed to go to a wedding today,” he laughed a little.

Luke was knelt down by the door, looking a little awkward and out of place as he tied up his shoelaces. “Well… I don't really think you’ve got a choice in that. And I mean, I don't exactly know your cousin that well or anything but I don't think she’d be too happy if you missed the wedding.”

Michael just sighed, throwing his head back ― and maybe accidentally headbutting the headboard ― and glaring at the ceiling. “Wedding’s are stupid though.”

The taller boy just laughed a little, standing up properly now and moving over to the bed. He sat down beside Mikey, poking his side. “C’mon, get up. You’ve gotta get ready.”

Michael just pouted at him, but of course he couldn't say no. He’d never really been able to say no to Luke.

* * *

He wasn't sure if it was disrespectful to stare at someone else during your cousin's wedding.

Sure, his attention had been mostly on Daisy when she’d walked down the aisle, arm in arm with her father and almost tripping over her dress because of how nervous she was. But… after that his attention just kind of drifted to the boy sitting next to him.

Luke looked fucking incredible in a suit. Michael wasn't sure how someone could look that good honestly. He just looked weird and uncomfortable in his own, exactly as he felt, but Luke looked like an angel, as per usual.

He was holding his hand, too. Luke always seemed to be holding his hand at the minute but that was probably just part of the act. He didn't actually want to hold his hand. Why would he?

Michael zoned out as they were saying their vows, too busy looking at how the fairy lights that Daisy had been obsessively arranging for days before were reflecting in his eyes, or how every so often he’d brush his thumb over the back of Michael’s hand as if he was silently comforting him. Luke was just… incredible and Michael couldn't really see anyone else in the room besides him.

Maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration. His eyes drifted back over to Daisy and Joey as they kissed and said ‘I do’ and all that… wedding shit, but even though he knew he shouldn't, he couldn't help but let his mind wander to that delusional part of his brain that often wondered what would happen if Luke actually liked him, and now it was fixated on the idea of their own wedding? Would that ever even happen? Weddings were kind of shit, he wasn't sure he’d want one. Maybe they could just run away to Vegas and get married there, but he was pretty sure that Ashton would actually kill them if they eloped without telling anyone.

Besides. Luke didn't like him like that anyway so there wasn't much point of thinking about it.

“Weddings are kind of fun, right?” Luke whispered, nudging his side. He leaned his head on Michael’s shoulder, like that was a completely normal thing that friends did all of the time.

Maybe this fake dating hadn't been the greatest idea, which was surprising because honestly Ashton usually came up with pretty good ideas. But Michael’s head was fucked and he wasn't too sure how he was going to go from Luke holding his hand and cuddling him at night and giving him his hoodies to… nothing. To sitting at home and only getting affection from his fucking cat ― not that he didn't want Bubba’s love ― and having to deal with having the closest thign to what he actually wanted and having it ripped away from him.

Luke didn't know that everything he was doing was kind of tearing Michael’s heart into a thousand fucking pieces, but it was okay. It wasn't his fault, and Michael couldn't really ever bring himself to be mad at Luke. Not for very long, at least.

They sat there for a little while longer, and Michael had to try his best to stop himself from fantasing about Luke ― or planning Ashton’s murder for this shitty stupid plan ― and instead focused on pretty much anything he could, like how Joey’s mum’s fake tan was a little more on the red side than orange, which he didn't see too often, or how one of the girls who he’d thought was one of Daisy’s bridesmaids had been shunned to sitting in the crowd, probably because she’d worn white to her best friend’s wedding. Michael was pretty sure there was some sort of unspoken rule about that, but maybe she hadn't known.

Before he knew it, Luke was breaking him out of his staring contest with someone’s seeing eye dog and they were being ushered out of the wedding venue and into a taxi with a few other people, heading back to Michael’s parents’ house where the reception would be taking place.

Michael wasn't too sure why Daisy couldn't have the reception at her own fucking house. But at least this meant that him and Luke could just mingle for a little and then he could drag Luke upstairs and escape his awful family for a little bit. His family wasn't even… that bad. Michael just couldn't deal with the comments of “Oh, you’re finally in a relationship? That took you long enough.”

“What do you even do at a wedding reception?” Luke asked, squeezing his hand gently. He looked a little confused, like a lost puppy or something. It was cute.

Michael just shrugged. “Eat cake. Dance. Get pissed. Stop me from bitch slapping one of my relatives.”

His uncle gave him a rather dirty look at the last comment, and Michael figured it was probably best if he just kept his mouth shut until they were out of the taxi. Luke sniggered beside him, which earned him a sharp elbow to his ribs as revenge.

“That’s mean, Mikey! Don't bully me,” he pouted, letting go of Michael’s hand to rub at his ‘injured’ ribs.

“I hate you,” Michael mumbled, leaning his head on Luke’s shoulder after a moment of hesitation. He was allowed to do that, right? Luke seemed to think he was. He was just being dumb and overthinking everything.

“I love you too, sweetheart.” Luke kissed his head, giving him a smile that oculd only be described as fucking smitten, and Michael wanted to puke. This was like his biggest dream and his worst nightmare all blended into one huge mindfuck and it was so shit.

The first thing Michael did when he got out of the taxi was make his way to the kitchen and pour himself a drink. He kind of forgot that he probably should've taken Luke, or at least had told him where he was going instead of practically running away from him and completely abandoning him after sharing an awkward taxi with his Aunt Carol and Uncle John.

Maybe this stupid wedding reception wouldn't be that bad if he was pissed. Nothing was really that bad if you were completely drunk. That’s how Michael tended to deal with the majority of his problems. So he mixed himself a glass of vodka with coke, accidently putting a bit too much vodka in, and scrunched his nose up as he tried to chug the glass. He didn't succeed in that particular task, struggling to even swallow down the mouthful without gagging.

Michael had drank another two drinks before Luke had found him.

He was leaning against the counter, kind of completely depending on it for his balance. He’d always been a bit of a lightweight. Nothing compared to Luke, of course. After the same amount of vodka all 6’4 of him would be curled up on the kitchen floor, probably stroking a pair of slippers because he thought it was a cat. “Luke!” He grinned, taking a stupidly big step over to him, just because he was pretty sure he was going to die if he didn't give him a hug.

“Careful, Mikey,” he said, giving him a concerned look and grabbing onto him to keep him steady. Michael wasn't sure what was killing him more, the fact that he was hyper aware of the feeling of Luke’s hands on his hips, or that maybe he was standing a little too close to him. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

Michael hadn't really realised that Luke would even miss him. Or be worried about him. He’d been more worried about Luke, actually. He hoped that none of his creepy aunts had tried to set him up with their daughters without knowing that he was with Michael.

Not that he was actually with Michael.

“I was hiding,” he giggled, pressing his finger to his lips as he shushed him. “Shh! Secret. Don't tell anyone where I am. Don't wanna talk about me and you anymore.”

Luke just gave him a confused look. God, he was so fucking adorable, especially when he was confused. His stupid nose got all scrunched up and sometimes he even tilted his head to the side like a little puppy, and Michael just wanted to kiss that stupid look off of his face.

But he couldn't, because him and Luke were only pretending. It just hit a little close to the truth to Michael, playing pretend like this. “What's wrong with talking about you and me?” He asked, voice softer than it usually was, like he already knew the answer.

“Ca―Cause. It's a lie,” he hiccuped, voice only a little bit bitter.

Luke just looked even more confused at that, so Michael let go of him, returning back to being held up by the kitchen counter instead of Luke. “I want―” He had to cut himself off before he finished that sentence, the words almost slipping past his lips before he could even stop himself. “I want some fresh air.” But he really didn't want to go outside to the garden and mingle with his fucking family and eventually have to spew some more bullshit lies about how Luke was completely and utterly head over heals for him and they were going to be together forever.

“Well… we could go sit on your roof. Like old times, right?”

Michael nodded after a moment, hesitantly taking Luke’s hand and leading him up to his room, avoiding eye contact with pretty much everyone they passed. It was surprisingly easy to get upstairs without saying one word to another person, honestly. Maybe something big was happening, like Daisy and Joey’s first dance or something. If that was the case, he was certainly glad he didn't have to go outside and hear things like ‘I cant wait til that’s you guys,’ which was all he was expecting to be circling through his mother's head right now.

They used to spend a lot of time sitting on that roof, but it seemed a little more complicated now. They were both a little too tall and grown up to even fit through the window properly, and Luke had to go out first because there was certainly no chance Michael would be able to safely get through there without any assistance since he was a little bit drunk.

“Careful, Mikey,” Luke mumbled, hands gripping onto his forearms as he awkwardly tried to help him get out of the window without accidentally falling off the roof or something.

Michael just let out a little laugh, leaning into him. “You’re strong,” he said quietly, not really thinking before saying that out loud.

Maybe if Michael had been a little less drunk or if it wasn't as dark outside he would have noticed Luke’s face getting a little red.

Once Luke had let go of him, Michael moved to the edge of the roof, glancing down at his family on the ground below them. Music was playing and everyone was dancing and enjoying themselves… and he was half pissed on a fucking roof with Luke Hemmings.

“We should dance.” He wasn't sure when Luke had moved to stand next to him, or even when he’d taken a hold of his hand. That seemed like the type of thing he probably should've noticed, but he wasn't sure. He felt dizzy and lightheaded and very… not real. Like nothing he was experiencing was actually happening. Maybe it was all just a big dream, something he’d conjured up in his mind.

“I’m not dancing with you,” Michael snorted, swaying a little where he was standing. Why was he swaying? That wasn't normal. “You’ve probably got two left feet.” Luke was the clumsiest person that he knew, there was no way they’d get through two minutes of dancing without having his feet stepped on.

“But everyone down there’s dancing,” Luke pouted a little, giving Michael his best puppy dog eyes.

Michael was fucked.

“Fine, yeah, whatever.” He laughed a little, and if he was sober there was no way he’d ever actually agree to dancing with Luke Hemmings. He’d probably have better luck dancing with Ashton, even if it’d mean he’d have to deal with a pissed off Calum for the rest of the night.

Luke grinned, his face lighting up like the fucking sun as soon as Michael said that. He took his hand, or maybe he was already holding it? Michael wasn't sure, he was just suddenly very aware of the feeling of Luke’s fingers intertwined with his.

Michael couldn't really hear the music all that well, so it was a little difficult to dance at all. He didn't understand those people who could just dance without music, it was awkward and difficult. Maybe he just couldn't focus on the music because he was a little too busy trying to remember when Luke had gotten so tall. It seemed like just yesterday that he’d been the same height as Michael, and now he was noticeably taller. Or Michael noticed at least.

They started to dance, and Michael felt like he was going to be sick. Luke’s hands were on his waist, and he’d laughed a little as he’d guided Michael’s arms to awkwardly wrap around his neck. They were swaying awkwardly, and the rest of the world was kind of spinning. Or maybe Michael’s head was just a little spinny. It tended to get like that whenever he was around Luke.

Michael let out a giggle, a thought drifting into his mind. “What?” Luke asked, head tilting to the side.

“I feel like Gabriella in that High School Musical scene.”

Luke snorted, giving him a grin. “All we’re missing in the rain, right?”

Michael hoped to god that it didn't fucking rain, because then they’re be forced to go inside and stop… whatever it is they were doing. Although maybe it’d be worth it, just because of how pretty Luke’s curls looked when they were damp.

“I guess.” Luke just shrugged, grin softening into one of his stupidly pretty smiles.

Michael wasn't sure which one of them started leaning in first. Maybe it was him. He wouldn't be surprised if it was him, honestly, his two working braincells just kind of vacated the premises of his brain as soon as he had a sip of alcohol.

Luke’s nose brushed against his, and Michael flinched back so fast that he almost slipped and fell off the roof. In fact, he probably would have fallen if it hadn't been for Luke’s tight grip on him.

He laughed, in hysterics at the thought of actually falling into his next door neighbour’s garden. It wasn't even that funny, honestly. He couldve broken his neck or something, but… laughing about it as Luke tugged him away from the edge was a much better open than asking Luke what the fuck he’d been doing trying to kiss him.

There weren't any people around. Why would he try and do that if there wasn't anyone to see it happening?

“C’mere, Mikey. Let's sit down for a sec.”

Before he knew it, Luke was on the floor and Michael was being tugged into his lap. Did friends sit in each other's laps? Or even fake boyfriends. That wasn't a normal thing to do, he was sure of it. But he was also pretty sure that he didn't mind that much. Luke was warm, and he kept his arms around Michael when he was actually sat down.

The fact that he was definitely not going to remember the majority of this was awful, especially since this was probably the only chance he’d ever get to sit in Luke’s lap.

“Hi,” he said, giving him a soft smile.

Luke just smiled back, looking almost smitten. He was a really good actor, honestly. Michael had to give it to him, he was really going all out with this ‘fake dating’ stuff. If working in a bakery ever fell through then Luke’s plan B should definitely be to go into acting.

“You need to be more careful,” he laughed a little, poking Michael’s side.

He just shrugged, glancing at the taller boy. “Why? It's not like you weren't there to help me.” Someone always was. Maybe Michael was just a little too reckless and dependent on others around him to fix his mistakes, but it wasn't like they seemed to mind.

“You’ve got something on your face,” Luke mumbled, and Michael wasn't sure if he was just lying so he could change the topic until he brushed over Michael’s cheek with his thumb and showed him an eyelash. “Make a wish, Mikey?”

He just raised his eyebrows, giving him an amused look. “I’m not twelve, Luke. I don't wish on my fucking eyelashes anymore.”

Luke just pouted, looking slightly disappointed. “Fine. I’ll wish on it then.” He thought for a moment, before blowing on the eyelash.

“What did you wish for?” Mikey asked, more than a little curious.

“I can't tell you, that’ll mean that my wish won't come true.”

Michael pouted, and Luke kissed him. He was almost certain that he hadn't leant in or prompted the kiss in any way, but it was still happening for some reason. Luke… must really be committing to this fake dating thing. Mihcael wasn't sure why else he’d ever kiss him.

But he was. He was kissing him, and the only reason why Michael hadn't pulled away is because he was pretty sure that this would be the closest he’d ever get to Luke kissing him properly, not just because they were fake dating.

He was probably only doing it in case someone saw. It made them seem more real, kissing and things without a direct audience. But maybe someone on the ground could see them… if they were pretty tall, and creepily staring at Michael and Luke instead of minding their own business. But still, it was just to make them seem like a more solid couple. It was definitely not because Luke actually wanted to kiss him. Why would he ever do a thing like that?

Luke pulled away, and he was all grins and laughs, like ripping Michael’s heart in two was something he did on his Sunday afternoons before going and having tea with his nan. “Uh, I’m tired.”

If the blond was disappointed at that, he didn't show it. “Lets go to bed, sweetheart.”

Fucking sweetheart. Honestly, fuck Luke Hemmings.

Michael just nodded, and awkwardly got out of Luke’s lap. He debated holding out a hand to try and help Luke up, but he decided against it at the last minute, because if Luke could kiss him for absolutely no reason then he could stand up by himself.

“Can you get through the window by yourself or do you need help?” Luke asked, giving him a soft smile.

“Dunno,” he shrugged. “Uh, help. I think.”

Luke nodded, and climbed through the window first. Well, more like fell through. Maybe Luke was the one that needed a bit of assistance.

“Give me your hand,” he prompted, and Michael just frowned at him, because he didn't particularly want to hold Luke’s hand, but he did anyway, because it was Luke.

Luke mostly lifted him through the window, one hand holding onto Michael’s and the other on his waist once he was close enough for him to actually grab it. Michael had to grab onto his arms, he didn't really want to but he was pretty sure if he didn't that he’d end up completely falling onto the floor, so he leaned on Luke and let him help him.

Once he was safely back on the ground, he kicked off his shoes, struggling a little with the laces of his trainers. “Can I― Do you think I could borrow another hoodie? To sleep in.” In his defence, Luke’s hoodies were comfortable, and if he made any midnight trips downstairs for some food after his nap, someone would probably end up commenting on the fact that he was wearing his ‘boyfriend’s’ hoodie. That's all he was doing. Solidifying the fact that they were definitely in a relationship.

Luke nodded, grinning at him. He paused in unbuttoning his shirt, and grabbed another hoodie out of his suitcase for Michael to wear. “There you go, babe.”

Well he hadn't fucking called him that before. Michael’s face flushed and he looked down at the ground, just to avoid eye contact with that little fucker.

It didn't take them both very long to get changed. Luke was pretty fast with stripping out of his suit, dumping it in a pile on the floor, and just like the night before he was ready in bed, shirtless and only wearing a pair of joggers. “Do you want to cuddle again?” He asked, patting the spot besides him in a silent invitation for Michael to join him.

He didn't, not really, but the part of him that was still drunk and made very stupid decisions decided to nod, crawling in the spot besides Luke and tucking himself in his side without even asking who’s turn it was to be the little spoon.

It was a little warm, with Luke’s face squished against his hair once he’d fallen asleep, especially since he was wearing one of the taller boy’s warmest hoodies. But it was okay. He managed to fall asleep eventually. 

* * *

Michael wasn't sure why he was at the party.

Luke had dragged him, since the blond boy had been practically glued to his side since they’d gotten home from Australia. He wasn't sure why, honestly. Maybe he was just struggling a little with how different things were now they weren't fake dating anymore.

Michael knew he was.

Honestly, things weren’t that different. Luke was still kind of cuddly with him. And he’d kissed his cheek a couple of times, and the amount of times he’d called him ‘sweetheart’ or ‘babe’ was starting to get to the double digits. He’d even seemed like he was about to actually kiss him one time, but Michael was pretty sure that he’d just been staring at him oddly because he had a bit of sauce on his face or something. That was it.

And now he was holding his hand, his other was gripping a bottle of beer. Michael had elected not to drink, driving him, Calum and Luke back from Ashton’s flat. Although, with the amount that Calum had drank he wouldn't be surprised if he just ended up crashing in Ashton’s guest room. Or his bedroom, whichever was the easier option.

“Mikey, I’m bored,” Luke whined. God. he was such an annoying drunk. Michael wasn't sure why he seemed to be attached to his fucking side like a clingy kid.

“And?” He frowned at him from his spot on the couch, giving him a confused look. “What do you want me to do about it?”

Luke just shrugged, pouting. “Play with my hair.” He took Michael not immediately protesting as an invitation to shift around on the couch, laying his head in Mikey’s lap.

“Can’t you go… bother someone else?” He asked, scowling at him but brushing his hand through Luke’s curls anyway.

Luke just gave him a grin, leaning into his hand. “No,” he laughed a little. “You’re my favourite, Mikey. Why would I bother anyone else?”

Michael’s cheeks flushed a little immediately, but he blamed it on the fact that Luke was like a fucking human heater. “I’m your favourite Mikey? Does that mean you know other Mikeys?”

The younger boy giggled, almost knocking over his drink. “No! No, only you. But you’d still be my favourite even if I knew other ones.”

Michael wasn't sure whether Luke was genuinely oblivious to the fact that he had a crush on him, or whether he was just a fucking dick. Surely someone couldn't be that oblivious? It’d be laughable, if Michael wasn't getting his heart stomped on every time he was near Luke, or even thought about him.

“Yeah, whatever you say, Luke.” It was just cruel at this point, the torture that he was being forced to endure whenever Luke was around.

Luke pouted, letting go of Michael’s hand to reach up and poke his nose.

“What are you doing, dork?” He chuckled, still messing with his hair.

“Touchin’ you,” Luke mumbled, like that made complete sense. He moved his finger to Michael’s cheek, poking there too.

Michael tried his best not to flinch away instinctively when he could feel Luke’s finger touch his bottom lip. “Mikey?”

“Yeah?” He asked, giving him a confused look.

“Why haven't you let me kiss you since we got back from Australia? Have I… done something wrong?”

Michael’s face scrunched up, and he could honestly say he’d never been as fucking baffled as he was right now. “W-What are you on about, Luke? Why would I let you kiss me?”

They weren't dating. They’d never been dating. Luke was just… drunk and stupid, and Michael couldnt fucking deal with this. He shifted slightly, trying to hint to Luke that he needed him to move his head. “I uh― I need a bit of air or something. Can you just fucking… I don't know, move? Please?”

Luke looked panicked, or maybe just a little started. Michael wasn't sure. He felt sick. He shifted off of him, sitting back up and nearly tipping his drink all over himself. “I’ll be back in a bit or something.”

Luke just gave him a worried look. “Promise?”

Michael left without answering him, heading straight for the kitchen where he knew Ashton was most likely to be. Ashton could help, right? He usually did. Even if it was his fault that Michael was in this mess in the first place.

He was sitting on the kitchen counter, a smitten smile being directed to Calum as he listened to him ramble about something. Those two were kind of cute, honestly. It’d just be nice if they could hurry up and actually get together. “Ash? Can you… have you got a sec? I just need to talk to you about something.”

Ashton gave him a puzzled look, but nodded. “Yeah sure. We can go out on the balcony or something.”

Michael wasn't exactly the biggest fan of Ashton’s balcony. Whenever he was out there, his mind just kind of wandered to a weird place, wondering what’d happen if he were to accidentally throw himself off of it or something. Not that he’d ever actually do that. But still, it was a weird feeling.

He followed him out there, and stayed away from the edge, letting himself lean against the wall. “I need your advice,” Michael said, fronwing a little.

“Seems like you always need my advice,” Ashton joked, laughing a little. He stopped when Michael didn't join in, arms folding up as he leaned against the balcony wall. “What’s up?”

“I need to figure out how to get over Luke. I just― I can't fucking do this anymore. I don't know what I’m gonna do, whether I just find a rebound and try and get over him that way or… what, I don't know. This is why I wanted your advice.”

Ashton was silent for a while, nose scrunched up as he stared at Michael with an unreadable expression. “What the hell are you on about, mate?”

If Michael hadn’t felt sick before, he definitely did now. “What do you mean? I-It’s not that fucking difficult to understand, Ash. I need to get over Luke.”

“I thought you and Luke were dating…”

“What?”

That didn't make any fucking sense. Why would Ashton even think they were dating? Did everyone think they were dating? Did Luke?

An odd feeling of dread settled in Michael’s stomach as he stared at Ashton. God, maybe throwing himself off of his balcony wasn't such a bad idea. This… he didn't want to deal with this. It was messy and confusing and he didn't have a fucking clue what was going on.

“Luke said you guys had gotten together in Aussie? Apparently the fake dating thing lasted for a couple of days, but you guys kissed or something? He said…” Ashton understood it before him, a look of understanding forming on his features. “Shit, did you guys not like, officially get together?”

Michael just shook his head. It made a lot of sense now, everything did. Why Luke had been so fucking coupley with him since coming back from Australia. Why Calum had elbowed him and grinned as he said “It’s about time, mate,” when he’d first seen him. Why… Luke had asked him why he wouldn't let him kiss him.

Fucking Luke.

“I’ll be uh― I need to find Luke.”

And with that he was gone, pushing his way through the crowds of people in Ashton’s stupidly small flat. Parties were shit, it was so easy to lose exactly who you needed without even realising it.

He managed to get back over to the couch, where he and Luke had been lounging beforehand, but now it was filled with four or so people that he didn't even know, and Luke was nowhere in sight.

Only Michael could lose someone that was six foot fucking four.

“Mikey?”

He’d never been so happy to hear Luke’s voice before. Okay, maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration, but still. He spun around, giving the other boy a soft smile. “Hey, I was looking for you.”

Luke just nodded. “Look, if you don't… feel the same way that I do, that’s fine. I just― I don't even know why I assumed that we were sort of real now anyway. We just― We had that kiss and you’ve been acting like you like me ever since, and I thought that you felt the same way about me, but if you don't―”

“Luke?” Michael cut him off, giving him an amused look.

“Yeah?” He tilted his head to the side, brows scrunched together a little.

“Do me a favour and shut up.” And he kissed him. Michael had never been so sure about kissing someone before. Usually he was always hesitant, unsure that they wouldn't pull away at the last moment and scrunch their face up in disgust as they pushed him away, but this one wasn't like that at all. It was soft, gentle and oddly sweet for a kiss that was taking place in one of Ashton’s parties, surrounded by a bunch of strangers out of their mind’s whistling and cheering at the sight of two people kissing.

But Michael wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> also !! pls comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed this!! my tumblr is @[mikeycliffords](https://mikeycliffords.tumblr.com) and if you want to talk to me, send me some asks, request some fics or even give me some sexy constructive criticism (as long as its not mean bc i'll cry) then feel free to check that out!!


End file.
